The guardian angel of his purity
by Yuyake no Okami
Summary: Navi finally got Sheik to admit his feelings for Link... but why is the blonde sheikah stalking the Hero of Time, now? And, is Malon really fangirling? (Zelink/Shink, Fem!Sheik, oneshot)
1. Malon and the seventeenten years old

A/N: Okay, this can be considered a sequel to "Inappropriate" or a story on its own. Enjoy.

It might become a two, three of four shots if people like it and I get good reviews.

Warning: nonsense up ahead.

* * *

The guardian angel of his purity

Navi blinked.

"Why are you hidden in that tree?"

Sheik didn't answer, opting instead for staring at the two Hylians on the ground, his visible ruby eye narrowed.

"Are you... spying on them?"

"..."

"Sheik... why are you spying on them?"

He looked at her. "Malon." He mumbled, a slight blush forming on his face.

She looked at the Sheikah, confused. "Uh? What about Malon?"

"She's hitting on Link."

The fairy sighed. "You know, when I told you to accept your sexuality I didn't mean you had to become a stalker."

"I am _not_ a stalker. I am merely trying to avoid Link a trauma."

Navi rolled her eyes, tough the motion got unnoticed in all the blue light surrounding her body. "Oh, right... let's avoid the boy the trauma of getting kissed by a pretty girl at the young age of seventeen...oh the horror!" She exclaimed, sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice.

Sheik glared at her. "I wouldn't be spying on them if it were only Link's first kiss on the plate, but in this case..." he shifted, uncomfortable. "It's his _purity_ we are talking about!"

He pointed at Malon. "She's checking him out like he's a cookie jar she wouldn't mind getting caught with her hands in!"

Navi looked at them. Surely enough, the farm girl had an unmistakable look of pure lust on her face (understandable for a seventeen-years old who finds herself in front of a hunk like him), and her gaze kept returning to Link's defined abs.

Although quite unnerved, Navi quickly looked away. "...Well, it's his choice, after all. I don't like it one bit, but if he wishes to..." the blue light surrounding her became red for a second in embarrassment "...spend the night with her, we have no say in the matter."

"Does he even know what sex is?"

"Uh?"

"Does he know what sex is?" Repeated Sheik, staring at her "Or will he just agree to anything Malon proposes because he will be to embarrassed to ask and he will think something along the lines of 'well, if she's suggesting it, it can't be so bad'?"

Navi quieted.

"... Let's go stopping them."

"Yeah."

xxx

Link felt definitely uneasy.

Malon had been acting weird all day, smiling in a way that gave him the chills and whispering weird things in his ears.

And, while a part of him definitely didn't mind the attention, the other felt there was something deeply wrong with the way she was acting around him.

Therefore, he felt utterly relieved when Sheik showed up and told him they had to go.

He gladly took the Sheikah's hand, not noticing the shocked look and the deep crimson blush that had appeared on his friend's face.

"Sheik is right. Sorry Mal, but I really have to go!"

He quickly dragged the ninja away, waving at Malon with a smile on his face. "Bye bye!"

xxx

Malon blinked at where Link and the other guy had disappeared.

What had just happened?

She thought about it for a moment.

A hot guy had resisted her charms (something nobody managed before), and then dragged away another hot guy (what was his name again? Shik?) taking him by the hand and making him blush madly.

A gigantic grin showed up on her face, after the shock had decreased.

She giggled, bringing her hands in front of her mouth. "Forbidden love! How cute!"

xxx

"You know, now you can let go of my hand."

Link looked at his friend, and released the limb with an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry. Kind of a deja' vu, huh?"

Sheik didn't join in the laughter, instead gazing at him seemingly worried.

Link stopped laughing. "Is everything okay, Sheik?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

The Hylian blinked. "Uh?"

"Malon was being... kind of invasive. Are you okay?"

Link smiled softly. He had no idea why, but Sheik was always so protective and kind to him; and, for some reason, he was sure that it wasn't for the whole "Hero of Time " thing.

"Um, yeah. Kinda. Why, worried for me?" he chuckled, sitting on the ground.

Sheik nodded slightly and joined him. "A bit." He admitted, looking away sheepishly.

There was a short silence. Tough, it wasn't an uncomfortable kind of silence. It was more the kind of silence when you have no need to talk, and you're perfectly fine with it.

Link was the one to speak first. "So, Sheik."

"Yes?"

He grinned at the other boy, and bit in a chuckle as the red-eyed young man blushed, something he had noticed he did a lot. It was... cute. "Do we actually have something to do, or did you simply decide to play Prince Charming?"

Sheik looked away. "Well, you kind of have to save the world, but if you prefer spending your time with Malon until Ganondorf finds the Princess, I guess I have no saying in that." His words sounded incredibly bitter, for some reason.

Before a bewildered Link could reply, the sheikah stood, and with a flash he was gone.

He blinked. "What was that all about?"

xxx

Link raised an eyebrow at the three girls in front of him.

"So, Link... who was that guy?" Asked Malon, an evil gleam in her blue eyes.

Juko, one of Malon's best friends, giggled when Link's face lit up at the mention of the handsome sheikah.

"Who, Sheik? Oh, he's a friend of mine. He helped me a lot when I was in trouble... he's always so caring. Why?"

The redhead's grin grew. "Oh, just wondering. Do you mind if we ask you something about him?"

As Link exclaimed an "Of course not!" and started talking happily about Sheik, a single thought crossed the three girls' mind:

 _This will be a great fanfiction._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Oh Nayru, did I just describe Malon as a shonen-ai fangirl?

... Crap, I really did.

WTF is wrong with me?


	2. Fishy business

A/N: Okay, so... apparently this story isn't as much of a fail as I thought it was. Therefore, part 2. *whispers* Eeeeeepeoplelikethisohmygod

(Before you read this, I want to say I have nothing against gay people. It's just, you know. OTP. Also, I don't think you would like the person you love to be interested in the opposite sex of yours, regardless of your sexuality. Also, my headcanon for OoT Zelda is that she is a bit genderfluid. I don't think she would have managed to cross-dress as a man for seven years, if she weren't. So, yeah. Zelda is still physically a girl, but when she's dressed as Sheik she thinks of herself more as a guy.)

* * *

Fishy business

Sheik didn't even know what to think.

Were the Goddesses enjoying tormenting him?

He surely thought so.

First, making Link so freaking attractive. I mean, seriously? He was cute as a child, but this was ridiculous. He _didn't_ need to babysit a ten years old in the body of a smoking hot teenager. Indeed, _that_ kind of thoughts was the last thing he needed, when the world's safety depended on Link's trust of him.

Second, making pretty much every girl in Hyrule drool after him.

It was heartbreaking to say the least.

Because he knew that, without any doubt, Link would gladly choose somebody like Malon, or Nabooru, over someone like... him.

And, even if he liked guys (Din forbid), there still was a little, big problem.

Little, as in he wasn't a guy.

Yeah.

Third, making him decide that cross-dressing was a good idea.

Even if Link, for some miracle, decided he liked both males and females, there still would be the trust issue: he knew that, in his shoes, he wouldn't have fell for somebody who thought it was okay to lie to him that way.

It was a lose/lose situation.

Yay.

But, even if he wasn't going to get the cookie for sure, he still wasn't going to let lusty maids put their hands on Link's virginal virtue.

Especially _Zora_ lusty maidens.

Therefore, he had been hidden in a tree, _again_ , for the past three hours, glaring daggers at the Water Sage, also known as her best friend, the Zora princess Ruto, while she flirted shamelessly with a very confused Link that didn't understand why she was out of the Sage Chamber after she said she had to remain there.

Sincerely, he had asked himself the very same thing the moment she had showed up.

Now, don't think bad of him: he loved dearly Ruto, she was his best friend... but no-one could flirt with Link and expect him to be okay with it. If Nayru herself fell in love with him, Sheik still would have spied on her to make sure she didn't make moves beyond completely platonic friendship.

He was _that_ obsessed, that's right bitches.

And he needed to stop what was happening right in front of his enamored eyes.

"Princess Ruto."

Both Link, the Zora and Navi turned toward his voice. Ruto squealed in delight, while Navi audibly sighed.

"Sheik! Sooooo nice to see you here!" She chirped. After a moment of surprise, Link assumed his happy face (making Sheik almost shriek over how unfair it was that he couldn't openly fawn over that pretty smile like other girls) and greeted him as well.

"You know each other?" Asked Navi, curious.

Ruto looked at her, a smile still on her face. "As a matter of fact, we do." Her grin became mischievous. "Sheiky-pooh here saved me from the cursed ice. So brave, don't you think?"

Honestly feeling both flattered, embarrassed and guilty (Ruto knew that Zelda wasn't interested in girls... but she didn't know the same thing applied to Sheik, as he had... "forgot" to tell her his real identity), he didn't answer, choosing instead to blush deeply and look away. It only made the girl giggle.

"And cute as well!"

Well, okay then. Tomato mode activated.

After a few moments of trying to tune out the other's giggles (Sweet Farore up in the Sacred Realm Link giggled too and it was the most beautiful sound of the whole world), he managed to somehow regain his composure.

He cleared his voice a bit. "As honored by your kind words as I am, I think that you need to remember what your duty right now is, princess."

Ruto sighed. "I know, I know. I just... wanted to see the lake one last time, you know?"

Sheik's eyes softened. "I understand. It's not forever, though. We both know that. We can't have you die now, Rur." As he realized what he had just said, he clamped his mouth shut.

Ruto's violet eyes widened considerably, and then narrowed. Sheik gulped as her mouth quirked in a smirk, recognizing a nickname only a certain girl used.

" _Oh. I see how it is._ " She said dramatically, draping her finned arms over both Link's and Sheik's shoulders. "Well, I think I'm going, then. Don't wanna be the third wheel between Linkie and his _boyfriend._ "

As Sheik half-chocked to death on his own saliva, Navi on her own laughter and Link just stared confusedly between the three, Ruto disappeared with a bright blue flash.

For a few seconds there was silence.

"What does boyfriend mean?"

"I'm not explaining that to you, Link."

* * *

A/N: Well, I love turning the girls into shonen-ai fangirls. Or, in Ruto's place, Zelink fangirls. Also, this is short as Edward Elric's temper.

I sincerely love Ruto. At first she was terribly annoying, but then I started to appreciate her temper, and so my headcanon of Ruto being Zelda's best friend was born.


End file.
